


Absolute Power

by yehrinhaze



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, ST Picard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehrinhaze/pseuds/yehrinhaze
Summary: Short and sweet oneshot story based on ST Picard episode 8: "Broken Pieces". Seven of Nine forms a micro collective to combat the Zhat Vash members on the reclaimed Borg cube and finds herself unable to separate herself from the Borg Queen personality. Only one person can hope to save Seven before she's lost forever.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Absolute Power

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to author JD_Woods for the prompt and encouragement from the J7 fandom.

Kathryn Janeway, after having been briefed about what had happened on the reclaimed Borg cube, walked into the Queen’s Cell and was not fully prepared for the sight that awaited her. Seven of Nine, cables protruding from her back, connecting her to the cube network. Seven’s expression almost appeared serene and in control, and her eyes completely black and menacing.

Seven, who had permanently become the Borg Queen of the ship, was unable to disconnect herself from the micro collective. She was their focal point, the source of that powerful connection to each other. There was only one person in the universe that had any chance of saving Seven from the terrifying force she had evolved into, and Kathryn knew what she had to do, what she should have done years ago. Kathryn stepped forward until she was several feet away from where Seven stood.

“Seven...Annika my love. I’m here now, let go,” Kathryn pleaded.

Seven, the Borg Queen hesitated, feeling the absolute storm of emotions raging inside. Tears welled up at the corners of her darkened eyes.  
“Kathryn, help me...” Seven whispered, her voice distorted by the micro collective.

Seven slowly raised her hand, straining to reach out to the one person whom she truly loved but could never seem to have.  
“No! We are the Borg!” roared the Borg Queen, struggling to take back control over Seven and resisting Kathryn Janeway’s powerful influence. 

Kathryn gasped, beyond frightened by the situation. Seeing Seven after all these years being consumed by the power of this Borg collective, threatening to forever silence the Seven she had always loved all this time but could never admit. Until now. 

Only just barely, Seven’s hand still remained outstretched towards Kathryn. The Borg Queen in her was clawing her way back into Seven’s mind, and Seven’s strength was starting to wane. She was going to lose herself to the absolute power she had allowed inside of her in the first place for noble purposes. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

Casting away the last of her fears and doubts, Kathryn Janeway rushed forward and grasped Seven’s hand, causing Seven’s consciousness to resurface a little when she felt Kathryn’s slender fingers wrap around her own. Something she always longed for. 

Kathryn brought her other hand up to Seven’s face, gently wiping the tears that stained them and letting herself feel all the love she had repressed for so long. “Annika, come back to me darling,” she said softly, “please, I’m here now and I won’t ever leave you.”

“I love you, I love you so much Annika.”

A new burst of strength suddenly coursed through Seven’s entire being. The battle inside of her coming to a head, the powerful Borg Queen’s influence began to grow weak as Seven’s consciousness continued to resurface, desperate to find her way back to Kathryn. 

“No! Resistance is—“ 

The cables that were connected to the implants in Seven’s spine suddenly disconnected and retracted, cutting off her connection to the micro collective she had formed and silencing the Borg Queen personality. A wave of exhaustion washed over Seven and she fell forward into Kathryn’s arms. 

Seven looked up and met Kathryn’s deep blue eyes, a familiar flame stirring within her. Kathryn watched as Seven’s blackened eyes slowly faded away to reveal the same icy blue eyes she always loved.  
“I did not expect you to be here,” said Seven in a weary voice.  
“When they told me what happened, I had to come,” Kathryn replied, a relieved smile on her face. 

Kathryn once again grasped Seven’s hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb.  
“Did you really mean what you said?” Seven asked, nervous at what the response would be.  
“Every word, my love,” Kathryn responded firmly. Seven inhaled sharply, unable to fully believe that this was happening. After all this time. 

“I...I love you Kathryn,” she said softly. At that, Kathryn hugged Seven closely, never wanting to let go of the woman who haunted her existence for all these years. After a long time, she finally pulled back and looked at Seven. She swallowed hesitantly and leaned forward, eager to do what she had always dreamed of, and their lips met in a tender kiss. 

An elated Seven reached up to caress Kathryn’s face. Kathryn pulled back, deep blue eyes now glistening. “I love you too, Seven.” 

“Please, Kathryn, call me Annika.”


End file.
